OUR SONG
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: The song our song by the Plain White T's, sung by Naruto when he's missing Sasuke


A Naruto Fanfic

Yuki: hey guys, to the people reading my other Naruto story I'm sorry for not updating, I need a muse for that story, will I just put this up because I love this song and please answer the poll on my page. enjoy the songfic. This Is **Our song by Plain White T's**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Our Song By the Plain White T's**

* * *

><p><strong>OUR SONG: NARUTO POV:<strong>

Naruto was sitting on the window, thinking about his lover, Sasuke. He was on a mission that was three days long, Naruto missed him every much. His thoughts was pulled from him when he heard the phone ring, thinking it was Sasuke he ran to the phone.

"Hello!"he said breathless,

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura. Naruto sighed at the fact it wasn't Sasuke.

"Naruto if you miss him so much sing, you know how much he loves you voice." said Sakura

After a couple on word to Sakura he hung up and looked under his bed for his guitar, he took it out of the case and thought of the song that reflected what he felt, after he thought he started to sing:

**Sitting on this white bed its not the right bed, cause its not our bed**  
><strong>All alone in this hotel room, feels like a hell room, cause its not our room<strong>  
><strong>I try to watch some TV, but its not easy, cause your not near me<strong>

**I'm just feeling lonely I wanna go home**

**So if you hear me singing this song**  
><strong>I know your out there singing along<strong>  
><strong>Its a love song and its the right song cause its our song<strong>

As Naruto sang he didn't notice Sasuke had just open the door and was listening to him sing...

**Trying to kill all my time all day and night time until its our time**  
><strong>If I had it my way I'd be on the highway straight to our driveway<strong>

**I cant wait until I see you and get to feel you and kiss the real you**  
><strong>You know I need you, I wanna go home<strong>

**So if you hear me singing this song**  
><strong>I know your out there singing along<strong>  
><strong>Its a love song and its the right song cause its our song<strong>

Sasuke was amazed how beautiful his voice sounds...

**I close my eyes (I close my eyes)**  
><strong>And there you are<strong>  
><strong>Turn off the light (turn off the light)<strong>  
><strong>And there you are<strong>  
><strong>And in my dreams (and in my dreams)<strong>  
><strong>We dance and sing to each other all night long and this is our song<strong>

Naruto still didn't notice him and was still singing his heart out because he miss the person how he was singing to...

**I just want to make you happy**  
><strong>So come and grab me and love me madly<strong>  
><strong>I want you so badly… I'm coming home<strong>

**So if you hear me singing this song**  
><strong>I know your out there singing along<strong>  
><strong>Its a love song and its the right song<strong>

Sasuke leaned against the frame of the door and listen, wondering how some can sing so beautifully...

**If you hear me singing this song**  
><strong>I know your out there singing along<strong>  
><strong>Its a love song and its the right song<strong>  
><strong>Its the don't give up without a fight song<strong>  
><strong>Its an everything is alright song… cause its our song<strong>

After He finished he looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him, smiling. Naruto put his guitar down and ran too him. He was so happy to see his Sasuke.

"You miss me that much, Dobe?" said Sasuke

"Shut up, Teme" said Naruto, he was so happy/mad he didn't see the gift he had in his hands.

"So what were you singing?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a new song by PlainWhiteT's, it's called 'OurSong'. I sung it because I missed you, so you were right. I missed you very much." said Naruto

Sasuke smiled and embraced his little ball of sunshine and lean to kiss him.

"I've missed you too, Naru-chan" said Sasuke.

And with that they stayed in bed, just enjoying each other company.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was so sweet, I just love this song, will I need to start on the other stories, see you guys later. Oh and I hope to finished my other Naruto story, and please till me how the story is but please don't be mean about it, I stop writing when people get so evil and say a bad review about my story, just a little grammar check and I'll be OK with it,OK. R&R please**


End file.
